


Garnet

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Grit [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Child Neglect, Family Issues, Gen, Healing Injuries, implied suicidal thoughts, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: One week into the reader's recovery they have a talk with Tim late at night.





	Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of a reader I've turned my Sandpaper oneshot into a little series.

A cool breeze blows and chills me to the bone. I shiver but make no move to head back inside. I’m not sure how long I’ve been standing outside on the balcony, but it’s been long enough that my bare feet are aching. Even leaning on the stone railing for support only does so much. It can’t be helped. It’s only been a week and I’m still healing from my injuries. Alfred is probably going to be upset with me for being up for this long. I’m pretty sure I’ve also reopened a few of the cuts on the bottoms of my feet but none of that matters right now.

I continue to stare up at the moon. It’s a full moon tonight so it shines through the smog of Gotham and is clearly visible. It’s beautiful in a dark and mysterious way kind of like those creepy life like porcelain dolls. Only a few stars dot the night sky but that’s okay they usually aren’t visible in Gotham anyway.

I feel exhausted and not just in the physical sense. I’m exhausted in the way that doesn’t go away with sleep in the way that you can feel deep inside your bones. It seems like that’s all I’ve ever been these past few years. I can barely remember what it’s like to not feel this way. Everything I do is emotionally draining, and nothing but dreamless sleep offers me a reprieve. I know this is something I should probably open up about. Tell Bruce and the others this is how I’m feeling so we can all work on it together. But I’m not used to having their support not like this anyway. Damian may be the only one that’s blood related to Bruce but we all have issues with bottling things up. Birds of a feather and all that I guess.

There’s a presence behind me just beyond the door to the balcony. They’ve been there for a while and at first, I assumed it was Alfred coming to collect me but they’ve just been standing there so it can’t be him. Dick is back in Bludhaven tonight, so it can’t be him either. Plus, he would have said something or come to join me by now. Jason has been around since I’ve been back, but he still doesn’t stay the night. Bruce and Damian are out on patrol so they’re out as well. That just leaves Tim. He stayed in tonight for some reason. Maybe it was for this. Maybe he knew I’d leave my room tonight and come stare at the moon. He’s always been rather intuitive.

Finally, he moves slow and deliberate as if he’s making sure I can hear him, so he doesn’t scare me. Once he stands next to me I glance over at him and find he’s in an oversized hoodie along with a worn pair of sweatpants. He is also barefoot. Neither of us say anything at first just enjoying the silent company.

“Are you cold?” he asks finally breaking the silence.

I shrug in response. I’m not sure but I think he gets it. I am cold. Freezing probably but I’m not ready to head back inside yet and nothing short of forcing me is going to get me to move right now.

Out of my peripheral vision I see him nod so maybe he does understand.

We lapse back into silence but that doesn’t quiet my thoughts. With Tim next to me I can’t help but remember all the horrible things I’ve said to him. I’ve been terrible to all of them really but especially to Tim. No amount of apologizing is going to make up for it. I lashed out at him when none of this is even remotely his fault and if I’m honest with myself I know why. Why every time Tim called or visited me over the past seven months I was so harsh with him. It’s because I know that he knows. He knows what I’m going through he understands what it’s like. I envy him. We come from such similar backgrounds and yet he hasn’t let his define him he hasn’t let his past overcome him like I have. He’s stronger than I could ever hope to be.

“Hey” he calls out and places a light hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

I turn slightly to face him, and, in that moment, I know he can tell what I’m thinking. He understands he always has. Ever since we first met there’s always been a silent understanding between us. We've both dealt with neglectful parents. We’ve both had to raise ourselves in a way. We’ve both struggled with the concept of belonging and believing when people say they care for us. Our age difference never mattered because we both recognized that same hollow look in each other’s eyes.

“Our lives are really fucked up” he declares, and I can’t help but smile at that.

“Yeah they are” I agree.

“We could probably make a movie about it and make millions” he jokes, and I find myself going along with it.

“If we did we’d have to cast ourselves in our roles. Any actor would probably go insane trying to play us” I point out and he gives a bitter laugh at that.

“Yeah… I don’t think I’m cut out for the big screen though. The spotlight has never been my thing that’s more Dick’s expertise” he explains.

“Not to mention the identity revealing we’d end up doing” I remind him.

“I guess we’ll have to scrap that idea.”

“I guess so.”

Both of us go quiet again and turn back to look at the moon. I’d almost assume tonight was peaceful, but this is Gotham and the quiet is deceitful. The night is never peaceful in Gotham. That’s why Batman is needed. That’s why Bruce goes out every night, and it’s why I held my tongue so many nights when all I wanted to do was break down and beg him to stay with me. Instead I followed him and pushed everything down because there was always something more important to take care of. Something that mattered more than me.

“Tim…” I start and turn my head to look at him. He does the same and I continue. “I know this doesn’t fix things between us, but I really am sorry for everything I said to you. I didn’t mean any of it I was just… so angry and I didn’t know what to do with it.”

“I know” he responds, and I have no doubt he does. That just makes it hurt worse.

“Still I need to say it. Not talking is what got me here in the first place. I want to fix this I really do but everything is just so…”

“Complicated” he finishes for me.

“Yeah. It’s like we’re all standing in quick sand just staring at each other. Watching each other sink and not doing a thing about it.”

“We’re all pretty messed up.”

“You can say that again” I agree.

“I know it’s only been a week, but I feel like things are already different. I don’t know yet whether it’s a good change, but things won’t be the same. That’s either because they can’t be or because we’re all trying to do better. None of us should have to be alone.” He pauses there and turns to fully face me. “I don’t know what’s on the other side, but I do know you’re not alone anymore. We’re all here with you. Even if none of us have any idea what we’re doing.”

I smile small but genuine. “Thank you” I whisper.

He returns my smile and then suddenly he’s wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leaning in closely. “We should head back inside it’s cold out and Alfred’s probably worried.”

With that I find myself leaning into his hold and letting him drag me back inside. I don’t know what I was looking for when I came out here tonight. Maybe I was just restless from staying in bed all week. Or maybe I wanted to come out here to see if I could freeze away the pain. Whatever it was that brought me out here this late at night I’m glad I got to talk to Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
